


I'll Be Here When You Wake

by tehfanglyfish



Series: Sleep [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: And Needs A Day Off, Arthur Is Exhausted, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Era, Deviates From Canon, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protective Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish
Summary: Desperate for a day off, an exhausted Arthur pretends to be sick. It might just work if he can convince Merlin.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Sleep [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565566
Comments: 36
Kudos: 682





	I'll Be Here When You Wake

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is shameless self-indulgence in that, like Arthur, the author is very tired and wants nothing more than to spend a day buried under the blankets.
> 
> Not that it needs saying, but I do not own this franchise. If I did, I wouldn't be so freaking tired.

Oh gods… it was morning again.

Soon it would be time for briefings, then training, then meetings, then petitions, then a formal dinner honoring Lord Whoever. All the while, Arthur would have to keep up his guard against scheming courtiers jostling for status.

In other words, it was time for a repeat of yesterday, and the day previous, and the three before that.

Arthur sighed and pulled the blankets over his head, burying his face in the pillow.

He was grateful that peace reigned and Camelot was prospering, but he did wish that the daily business of this golden age came with less monotony and bureaucratic drudgery.

More than anything, Arthur wished he could have a day free from all obligations. Even the thought of sneaking out for a ride or a hunt felt exhausting. All he really wanted was to stay in bed. Merlin teased him when he complained about his workload, not that Arthur needed a reminder that there were people in his kingdom whose days were far more grueling than his own.

At the same time, it was impossible for Arthur to ever have a day to himself. Kings couldn’t simply take off – not good ones, anyway. Not the ones who kept the respect and loyalty of their subjects.

Arthur struggled to find the motivation to face the day. From the hall came the sounds of Merlin, struggling to open the door and not drop the royal breakfast, silverware clanging against the tray. In just a few seconds Arthur would have to leave the warm comfort of his blankets behind. Unless…

“Let’s have you, lazy daisy.”

Arthur groaned as Merlin set the tray on the table.

“Come on. None of that. You’ve got a full day ahead of you and…”

Though Arthur had little experience with fake coughing, he felt that the sounds he made over Merlin’s prattle were pretty good considering he’d had no time to practice.

“Are you alright? Let me feel your forehead.”

He felt the chill of the room as the blanket was pulled back, then the softness of the pillow was replaced by Merlin’s hand. There was no way Arthur would be able to fake his way through this test.

“Hmm… you are pretty warm.”

Maybe the blankets had generated enough heat to fool Merlin. He decided to give another soft groan.

“Do you ache?”

Arthur nodded. That wasn’t a lie – the previous day’s training session had left him sore.

“Roll over so I can look at you.”

It occurred to Arthur that Merlin had a side he was less familiar with, his light demeanor replaced with an intense focus.

He’ll see right through me, Arthur thought as Merlin inspected his eyes, pulling the bottom lids down in a manner reminiscent of Gaius.

“Say aah.”

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!”

For effect, Arthur followed up with another round of improvised coughing.

“Well, that settles it. By order of the court physician’s assistant, you’ll have to stay in bed today. Let me tell Leon, then I’ll be back to tend to you.”

“You don’t have to…”

It was too late. Merlin had slipped out the door before Arthur could finish his sentence. While he was relieved Merlin had believed him, he knew he couldn’t keep the charade going for an entire day. An hour or two alone and Merlin would find him out and give him all kinds of grief, not that Arthur wouldn’t deserve it. He was a king, not a small child trying to get out of lessons. He really should get up and face the day.

Arthur rose from the bed and made his way to the table where his breakfast was spread out, wondering how he might explain his sudden recovery when Merlin returned. Maybe he could attribute it to the healing power of the food. It was quite good this morning. Or maybe… The door swung open before Arthur could settle on an excuse.

“What are you doing? You shouldn’t be up. Finish your scone, then I’ll help you back to bed.”

“Merlin, I’m fine.”

“No. You’re not. Now come on.”

Surprisingly strong arms lifted him from the chair, then kept a firm grip on him as Merlin led him back to bed. Though he was perfectly capable of walking on his own, Arthur leaned into Merlin, enjoying the contact.

“There you go,” Merlin said as he eased Arthur on the bed. “Get comfortable and I’ll fix your covers.”

A knock at the door cut off Arthur’s words of protest.

“I’ll deal with that. You lie still.”

Arthur strained to hear soft voices from across the room.

“I spoke with Gaius and he says it’s fine. He needs to visit more serious cases in the Lower Town so I’ll tend to Arthur today. We can send a runner to fetch him if things worsen.”

There was a response too quiet for Arthur to make out.

“Of course, Leon. I’ll let him know. Now you’d better go, just in case it’s contagious. We can’t have you both unwell.”

It was only after Arthur heard the door close that he again tried to speak.

“Merlin, I…”

“Need to rest. Don’t worry. Leon’s going to handle the day’s affairs – he hopes you feel better soon, by the way. You stay where you are.”

As much as Arthur would love to spend the day with Merlin fretting over him, he had been fortunate that his ruse had held this long. If he could get Merlin to leave, maybe he really would be able to pull this off.

“Merlin, you said I might be contagious. You should leave so that you aren’t affected.”

As the words came out, he realized that he’d forgotten to make his voice scratchy.

“It’s too late to worry about that. I’ve spent too much time with you. And honestly, I think I’m coming down with it too.”

Great. Here Arthur was pretending to be sick when Merlin actually was unwell. Of course Merlin wouldn’t leave – he always stuck by Arthur. And now he would run himself ragged when he should be resting. For the first time that day, Arthur genuinely felt bad, though for reasons that had nothing to do with being sick.

He listened to Merlin shuffling around his room, wondering how he would get out of this one. It wouldn’t be possible to save face and relieve Merlin. Best just to confess what he’d done so that Merlin wouldn’t feel obligated to spend the day looking after Arthur and could instead go to his own bed. He really shouldn’t be… Arthur heard fabric rustling… folding clothes when he was ill.

Laundry apparently complete, Merlin had now shifted his focus to adjusting Arthur’s blankets.

“Merlin, stop. I’m not actually sick. I just didn’t want to face the day.”

Arthur felt the mattress dip as Merlin climbed in beside him.

“Oh dollophead, I know.”

“Then why did you…?”

“Because you’re exhausted. A day of rest will do you good. Though it stands to reason that if you get to lie about all day, I should get to as well. Especially since I covered for you.”

Arthur felt Merlin’s bare chest press against his back, followed by an arm wrapping around his waist. For the first time in weeks, Arthur felt himself relax, tension melting as he eased into the body behind him.

“I suppose this wouldn’t be an entirely awful way to spend the day. Although…”

“Yes?”

“What if someone walks in?”

“You got chills. I’m sharing body heat to warm you up.”

“That sounds perfectly reasonable.”

“I thought so. Now sleep.”

Arthur’s mind raced with questions. What did it mean that Merlin would so easily strip down and slip into bed with him? Was he simply trying to skip out on his own chores? Did he genuinely believe that Arthur was overworked? Would he have done the same for Gwaine or Gwen or…?

“Shh.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You don’t have to – I can practically hear your thoughts, you’re concentrating so hard. You know why I’m here – it’s the same reason you’re letting me stay. But if it makes you feel better, we can talk about it later. After you’ve had some sleep. Don’t worry. I’ll be here when you wake.”

“But…”

“Sleep.”

It was strange – Arthur thought Merlin had whispered something else, something he couldn’t quite make out. He wanted to ask Merlin what he’d said, but found it difficult. Waves of drowsiness were claiming him and the bed was warm and comfortable, plus Merlin was pressed against him. Whatever it was could wait. For now, Arthur was perfectly content to sleep the day away wrapped up in Merlin’s arms.


End file.
